Tasaru Enkar
Tasaru Enkar (pr. tuh-sarr-ew enn-car), or Tasaru Zuus Enkar Krohn, was a Draconite of Flight, the Descendant of Derajk Dragonhart, and the queen of Ramirra. She was chosen of the Mistwall and helped to lower the Borderwall with the other chosen ones. History Adoption Tasaru was born to Hend Zuus and his wife in about 36 BA, laid in the same clutch as her sister, Rael. When she was about a month old, Hend had returned to Waterfall City, and the Black Darts raided her hometown of Haseth. They killed Tasaru and Rael's mother, and the two chicks were separated during the attack - Rael was taken by a hired lupogryph warrior visiting from Hakor, and Tasaru was dragged into the forest by a man on horseback and left to die in the snow, as it was winter at this time. Aero Enkar, who was on Gift Search at this time, was guided by Kesral to Haseth, where she found Tasaru dying in the snow. The High Priestess took Tasaru as her own daughter and nourished her to health. A Draconite When Tasaru was about half-grown, she became a member of the Draconite clan and received the Gift Kesral. She was the youngest member at the time, and would be up until the death of Valena Maurn. She accompanied her fellow Draconites on missions in Ramirra and Zanoll. A few of her more notable missions are told in Book 1 and Book 2 of The Legend of Draconite. Queenhood Tasaru did not know of her royal heritage until Hend spoke of it on his deathbed, and she struggled inwardly with the choice of becoming Ramirra's next ruler. It meant giving up her Draconite heritage and Kesral, but it also meant returning her country to a more stable political and social state. At the end of Sunstone she appears to make the choice to accept the throne, but it isn't until after the battle of Mal'ur, over a year later, that she attends a trial that named her queen of Ramirra. Family Marriage In Gift Search, Zephyr began to court Tasaru more formally, although this was interrupted by the mission of the Gift Search. It wasn't until over two years later that he finally proposed to her and they had a Deish'a Ra. He soon gave her a clutch of three eggs. Children Tasaru bore three children: Azull, Ciril, and Kyrak. Each of her children took up positions of royalty (Azull was Ambassador, Ciril Guardian, and Kyrak heir apparent to the throne). They were named by Draconite Kierra of Karin and were born in Tyrell during Fall and after the reign of Wyse. The Ascension Tasaru vs. Brtil Tasaru and Zephyr traveled to Hakor both in search of Sabra's son Devin and to help strengthen bonds with Thell made the previous year on the search for the Moonstone. They were guided to the territory of the now nonexistent MeKkeya clan, which was a huge maze-city that bridged the freshwater lake in eastern Hakor with the northern ocean. It was here her and her husband were drawn out by the demon Brtil, who was disguised as a girl named Flake at the time. Several times before the demon, who had the visage of Wind-Rider Kesral, had tried to destroy the two in hopes of deterring them from the Mistwall. Its final fight with them was in the maze-city, in a huge watery field that encased the black pillar of Brtil. After Tasaru fought Brtil, the demon attempted to possess Tasaru in a similar fashion the demons did to the other chosen, but Tasaru gained a godly strength to free Zephyr (who had been chained to the pillar) and destroy Brtil, healing the pillar and raising the Mistwall in the process. Return to Ramirra During the Ascension, Luna returned Tasaru home, where the queen was able to meet Luna in person at the Lake of Remembrance, high in the Ramirran mountains. Tasaru continued to reign after the Ascension, attending a ball held in the honor of all of Den'verden's countries and their representatives. Incarnate Journey Sometime between 0-65 AA, Tasaru purchased a large piece of diamond to experiment upon with her manna. She later commissioned a suit of white steel for Sabra the Incarnate, and incorporated the diamond into parts of the armor. After Henry Bunckle died, Tasaru hurried to Zanoll and presented Sabra with the armor as an early birthday present. Tasaru counseled Sabra on wearing the armor, for only then could it grow like she needed to grow. Tasaru then left Sabra to ponder the implications of wearing the white steel, which Sabra later named Adel. Description 's chest plate.]]Tasaru was a Molouk with red skin covered in black tiger-stripes, and she had a yellow mane and belly. Her eyes were blue, and she was unusually small for a Molouk, even a female, standing at six feet tall in adulthood. Personality Tasaru was willing to accept responsibility in whatever station was thrust upon her, but neither did she tolerate nonsense. She could be judgmental, such as when she met Henry Bunckle, but could overcome this weakness with humility. She had a deep love for her family and the Draconite clan and a stable care for friends, such as in her friendship with Sabra the Incarnate. Category:Characters Category:Heroes